A Special Talk with the Breeder
by LovingGinger30
Summary: A missing scene one shot talk between Brock and Ash on the ferry boat back to Twinleaf Town.


A Special Talk with the Breeder

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: In the episodes from The Brockester is in and Memories are Made of Bliss, I felt like something was missing like a missing scene featuring Brock having a talk with Ash.

After an exhausting and intense day on the ferry heading back to Twinleaf Town, Brock is on the deck as he thinks back to a particular time where Professor Oak told him something that really clicked with the breeder. "Hey Brock, I thought I would find you here". Ash said to Brock as he and Pikachu joins him on the deck. "Dawn is in the cafeteria and wondering if you are hungry". Ash said to Brock as it is getting close to dinner time.

Brock looks at Ash as he nods to him. "I will join you and Dawn for dinner soon. Do you remember the time that Nurse Joy was sick, and we had those pokémon coming in from that car accident on the mountain road in Fennel Valley"? Brock asks Ash as he brings up a particular memory.

Ash looks at Brock as he does remember it. "Yeah I do remember that. Bagon got a nasty fever on that day, and of course Team Rocket made a mess of things as well". Ash said to Brock.

Brock nods as he looks at Ash. "Professor Oak told me that I have the amazing gift for healing. I didn't really think much about it until now when". Brock said to Ash as thinks and remembers on it.

Ash and Pikachu looks at Brock as the events from today does hit the breeder hard. "When what exactly"? Ash asks Brock as he is curious about it.

"When Nurse Joy that came to the boat told me that I could become a Pokémon Doctor if I wanted to be". Brock said to Ash. "It is a goal that I never even thought about at all before until now". Brock said to Ash.

Ash looks at Brock as he is deeply surprised by it. "Really, it would be different from being a Pokémon Breeder. As long as I known you Brock, you know the various medical and first aid to treat pokémon and people". Ash said to Brock as he remember all those times throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto again, and now Sinnoh.

Brock nods as he looks at Ash as he remembers those times as well. "Yeah you gotten into so many scrapes that I lost count by now. Plus those scrapes usually came from fighting Team Rocket and their lame brained machines and robots". Brock said to Ash as he grins to the young trainer. Then his expression turns serious as Ash also see it in him. "To tell the truth, I had some doubt about myself during that entire ordeal with the sick pokémon. I felt like I was running out of options to help the Pokémon, and I was getting a bit overwhelmed as well". Brock admits to Ash.

Ash is stunned as he never knew that Brock felt that way. "Brock, you remained calm through the entire thing. It is the very thing that you told Dawn and me when Pachirisu was sick on the way to Celestic Town. Plus you asked for Dawn and my help. We backed you up in that entire ordeal. Plus you really took charge when those Tentacruel were on board. You made sure that they got their strange bottle cap back. It is something taken out of my how to handle team rocket play book Brock. You were the one that saved the day this time". Ash said to Brock. Pikachu nods in agreement as it looks at the breeder.

Brock looks at Ash as he nods to the trainer. "You are right about that Ash. I suppose it is from all of those times that you stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu and any other pokémon that they had eyes on. I did took charge of the situation". Brock said to Ash as he feels better about things.

Ash nods as he looks at Brock. "It sounds like to me that you need to make a decision about your goals and dreams Brock. What ever decision you make, it will be a good one that will change things as well". Ash said to Brock he grins to oldest friend.

Brock looks at Ash as he grins to him. "You know Ash. I think you have definitely grown up lot and gained more wisdom and maturity as well. I watched you from a beginning trainer with a Pikachu, Pidgettoo, and Butterfree in my rock type gym to becoming a strong person with a lot more wisdom as well. I don't doubt that a younger trainer will look up to you like a role model some day". Brock said to Ash.

Ash smiles as he looks at Brock as the wisdom a first for him. "Thanks Brock, that means a lot coming from you. What ever decision you make, I will be supportive of you a hundred percent. Plus I bet Misty, May, Max, and Dawn will be pleased with what ever decision you will make as well". Ash said to Brock.

Brock nods as he looks at Ash. "Yeah they will be happy for my decision as well. Plus it maybe that I won't be continuing to travel around with you Ash for a long time. I hope that you will be prepared for that as well". Brock said to Ash as it might be a new reality for him.

Ash looks at Brock as it is something he hasn't thought about either. "That is scary to think about Brock, and it is a real possibility as well. Like I said before, I will be supportive of your decision Brock". Ash said to Brock. Brock nods as he feels more confident as he is preparing to make a huge decision that will effect his future as well.

"Come on big guy, I bet Dawn is getting impatient with us by now". Brock said to Ash and Pikachu as they went towards the cafeteria together.

End Story


End file.
